Choose Your Own Adventure
by The Blind Ficus
Summary: A series of CYOA possible one shots. All connected by Naruto being the focus of each. Some user suggestions it influence the story. Zest included.


I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - normal thoughts

 **"Oi gaki listen to me" -Powerful/Dark being speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-Powerful/Dark being Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Beings translation/speech_

-Oh this is good- AI/Software speech

 ** _"Lack of reviews is the greatest killer of fan fic writers out there. We at the institute wish to let the public know of how they can pitch in to save our dying writers."- Vision Dominican_**

A/N: Note This. Is. Fiction. Here I am God, and I can decide how each character acts or behaves. I'll be updating about 1-3 times a month, sorry.

*story start*

The Good, The Bad and The Beautiful See data/tg /img/0497/43/ 1476226789243. png for source.(No spaces)

* * *

*Master Bedroom*

"Ugh, why doe's my head feel so fuzzy?" the fox onesie wearing blond muttered exited the Kingsized bed and exited the room, heading down the hall towards the sound of people. When he entered the Kitchen area, he was greeted to the sight of a brunette and redhead preparing breakfast while a blonde girl and a raven black haired girl sat at the table.

"Good morning Naruto-kun!" they all greeted him simultaneously as he took a seat between the two girls.

"Hi, can you tell me where am I?" Naruto asked them as he slipped off the hood to reveal bandages wrapping around his head.

"I was worried about this. *Ahem* You see, a few nights ago you were involved in an accident and suffered a blow to your head. You were rushed to the hospital and the doctors said it wasn't serious, but you're likely to have severe memory loss." The redhead declared as she hugged him from behind, slipping his head between her apron covered breasts.

"Uh, ok. That would explain why I can't remember much. You're my mom, right?" Naruto asked as the older ladies exchanged a sad look.

"We both are. My name's Venelana Uzumaki, and she's Yuri Uzumaki(See Yuri Hasunohana)." Venelana told him as she sat a plate of rice, zested Salmon, and seasoned vegetables in front of him.

"My name is Shiroko, and I'm your nice older sister."the blonde declared as she gave him a warm smile.

"And I'm Kuroka. Your older, sexier sister." the ravenette smirked as she gave him a more than familiar kiss on the cheek.

"If your my older sisters, then how old am I?" the youngest figure asked as he assumed his siblings couldn't be older then 18 while his mothers didn't look a day over 30.

"Your 16, 17 in October." Yuri informed him, causing Naruto to break out into a cough.

"Here, drink this." Venelana stated as she gave him a glass of Orange Juice.

"Thanks*Ahem*, so I'm Sixteen? I look like a nine year old." Naruto exclaimed, causing him to clutch his throbbing head.

"Like us, you have been given eternal youth. But unlike ours which traps us in our physical prime, yours suspended you at the age of Nine. Your internal body developed, but your external has remained the same. All in all, you're an eternal Shotacon." Yuri explained as she tussled his hair, before returning to the counter along with their brunette mother.

"Why do we have eternal youth?" Naruto questioned them as he removed his bandages to expose a bandaid on the right side of his forehead.

"You really don't remember. Short version, Big G and Big D sent us here on your request for family. We don't have much time to explain everything. Shiroko, can you get him dressed?" Yuri asked as she cleaned off the table.

"Why can't I dress him?!" Kuroka complained as everyone sans Naruto gave her a deadpan expression.

"The last time you were _'dressing him_ _'_ it took a half hour, and you both ended up with less clothes on then when you entered." Venelana reminded her as the more responsible one lead her younger brother back to his room to prepare for school.

*30 minutes later: XX school grounds*

"Does this place bring back any memories Nii-chan?" Shiroko asked as the siblings entered the school bearing the name 'MIRELIA ERIEL. School for _different_ girls.'

"Kind of. Isn't this an all-girls school?"the blond in a fox backpack asked as Kuroka branched off to a different section of the building, while they headed towards the second floor.

"It was, but because of special request you were admitted in. Now keep going toward room 205A, I have to go prepare for today."Shiroko declared as she headed left as he continued towards the room, and was greeted by dozens of teenage girls and a young looking teacher.

"Good to see you again Naruto-kun, your sisters informed me on everything that happened. My name is Lillian Akai, your homeroom teacher." the blue eyed brunette explained as he nodded. Unlike Naruto who wore a black dress shirt and baggy plants, the females wore a white dress shirt with a black and white knee length skirt.

"Ok. Um Lillian-sensei, can you tell me where my seat is?" Naruto asked as he tilted his head like a kit, earning 'aww's' from the class.

"You're seat is with me Naruto-kun!" A crimson haired teen with a ahoge called from the back.

"She's right Naruto-kun, although a bit crudely put. Go take a seat with Rias back there, and I'll explain." Lillian explained as the redhead waved him over.

"Ok, sensei. So how do I sit down?" Naruto asked as he set his Chibi-esque backpack on the ground beside the blue eyed teen.

"On my lap of course. Here, let me help you up." Rias stated as she lifted him up and placed him on her lap.

"Alright. Now each of your teachers have been informed that your might have forgotten key points of your class, so we should keep it basic. I'm the advanced transformations teacher, and the reason for you sharing tables with the girls is your sisters convinced the principal to allow you to join the school despite the full classes. You personally suggested to share with the girls, and they unanimously agreed." the spiky haired sensei explained, while waiting for confirmation from him.

"Ok, but what's Advanced transformation?" Naruto asked as he gave a confused fox look.

"Before you began attending here, Mirelia Eriel was a school founded by Tsunade Senju-sama for girl to master their monster powers. Each class is specialized in utilizing one or more of monster girls abilities." the ponytailed ravenette stated from the seat beside Rias.

"Correct. Now everyone is free to change into their monster forms and prepare for the rest of the day." Lillian declared as segments of her body repositioned themselves to expose her mechanical components.

"Hmmm, I hope you don't mind _tight_ spaces." A voice muttered from behind them as bandages coiled around them and pinned them to their seat.

"Faora, I told you if you want to play like this with Naruto-kun here, _all you need to do is ask_." the redhead stated as her assets grew, and bat themed wings burst out of the wrappings.

"But that's no fun though... And I'm sure you don't mind _Na~ru~to~kun."_ the tanned redhead in a mummy themed outfit(Faora Eiyuu X Maou) purred out as her wrappings snuck its way into his pocket and wrapped around his commando pipe.

"U-h-h, I-I um... help?" Naruto muttered as he weakly shook in the cloth wrappings.

"Faora, refrain from participating in such lewd activities in the school. I doubt anyone would want to witness either of you." The ruby eyed ravenette declared as wisps of black energy sept off her, despite the all the girls looking at them with lust in their eyes.

"Wellthen you can lead Naruto to his next classes then. Here's his class list." Lillian explained as she beamed the paper on her desk before the bell rang.

"Well lead the way senpai." Naruto declared as he slipped out of Faora and Rias' grasp before standing next to the ravenette.

"My name is Satsuki Uchiha. Refer to me either as Satsuki-senpai or Uchiha-sama. Now take my hand and I'll take us to our next class." Satsuki explained as she held her hand for the smaller childish teen to accept her hand.

"Hai Satsuki-sempai." the blond declared as he grabbed his backpack in one hand and hers in the other, while they disappeared in a cloud of black essence.

*'Empty' classroom*

"Um Satsuki-senpai, where are we?" Naruto asked her as they exited the etherial smoke, and appeared in the classroom filled with various 'scenarios' ranging from a hole in a bathroom stall, an alleyway, to a love Hotel bed.

"This class is Exotic scenarios, a class you signed up. The teacher will arrive soon with the remainder of the class." Satsuki explained as she sat him on the Love Hotel bed resting in the left corner of the candle lit room.

"What do we _do_ in this class?" Naruto asked as several females ranging from loli's to _well developed_ entered in leather suits entered with an older version of Satsuki dressed in what could be described as a dominatrix outfit with zippers covering her privates.

"Good to see you again Naruto-kun, I hope my sister informed you on what we would be doing today?" The older ravenette asked as she flexed the riding crop in her grip.

"No, can you tell me? I don't really understand what's going on here." Naruto explained as the older female sat his pack on the ground then set a leather collar and a pill on his lap.

"Don't worry, Izumi-sensei will explain it. But you'll have to answer me one thing, will you be a good boy or a bad boy?" Izumi asked as he stared down at the two choices.

Go to appropriate black text for your choice.

 ***Bad Boy Lemon Option***

"What if I choose the bad boy option?" Naruto asked as the teacher pulled off his shirt and fed him the deep red pill.

"Then you better be ready." Izumi explained as he felt his baggy pants rapidly tighten as his body flared up and he felt an increased desire to do _something._

"W-what do I do? I feel... hot and fire from my waist." Naruto panted as he had his clothing stripped off my the full leather suited females and exposed his pulsing 20cm member to them.

"Your horny deal, now your body knows what to do. So what. Is. That?" Izumi punctuated as she poked his chest.  
"C-come here Satsuki." Naruto barked as the Chibi boy grabbed her arms and shoved her into the alleyway scene, with her face pressed against the faux-brick wall.

"S-stop that! I'm merely here to bring you here for her, I refuse to participate in such lewd activities!" the younger girl denied as a detail-less girl slipped leather arm restraints on her, trapping her arms behind her.  
"I d-d-don't know why b-b-but I can s-s-smell you w-want this." Naruto wheezed as he poked her rump while he peeled off her skirt and exposed her lacy white panties.

"My, my, dear sister. wearing something so lewd, it's almost like you expected this to happen." Izumi taunted as she ran her crop along her inner thigh.

"I d-d-didn't! I don't want this." Satsuki stuttered as she felt his tip sliding down her panties and felt it kiss her entrance.

"Not from what I can see. It's appears like a broken faucet." a second leather suited girl pointed out as she ran her tongue along his body, while caressing his body along with the other similarly dressed females.  
"T-tell me y-you want it." Naruto panted as he poked her back with his throbbing member.  
"Be honest sister, he could make this painful or pleasurable." Izumi reminded as she ran her hand down her side.

"W-well maybe but such lewd activities are forbidden in school." Satsuki reminded as she weakly struggled against his hold.  
"Tsunade never specifically forbade sex, she only said that such public activities were frowned upon. But if you need more convincing... Naruto, drop down and start working her entrance." Izumi instructed as she held her sister in place while the hormonally driven Shotacon followed her commands.

"HMMMM" the young ravenette muttered as Naruto ran his tongue across her entrance.

"Help him out Sister, or he might get hurt." The elder of the sisters recommended as she gestured towards his pulsing member.

"B-but..." Satsuki hesitated as she stared at his python with apprehension.

"You're not disobeying a direct declaration from your sister _and_ sensei? Are you?" Izumi reminded as she snapped her riding crop.

"N-no. Could you let me go then, I want my hands back." Satsuki asked, causing her sister to push her to her knees and pressed her face against his crotch.

"I would, but I have to deal with the other members. Have fun with her Naruto-kun." the ravenette declared as she pulled out several magic wands and similar toys to tend to the leather suited members.

"*Sigh* Kuso. Fine, just ... don't try anything." Satsuki explained as she slowly tried to take his member into her mouth, before each of his hands wrapped around her hair and thrusted into her mouth.

"G-gomen Satsuki-senpai, b-but I feel fire t-there. **And you're going to help me!** " Naruto explained as he took her into the washroom stall with her pussy resting against the opening.  
"What on earth do you mean?" the ruby eyed teen asked as she felt his member slide through the _glorious hole_ and crammed into her pussy.

"T-the fire b-burns for this. I c-can **smell** your desire. You'll **satisfy me, or else**." the shotacon declared as bat themed wings erupted from his back along with a black spaded tail.

"Fi-IIIIne!" Satsuki screamed as she felt him give her a full thrust, sending his rapidly lengthen tool pounding away at her insides and soaking him with her nectar.

"It's not **enough!** " Naruto yelled as he harshly yanked out of the exotic scenario and pinned her on the Love hotel bed.

"What do you want then?" Satsuki demanded as the erotic leather suited girls watched in fascination as a dark aura encompassed the shotacon blond.

" **YOU! I want you to tell the truth.** **"** Naruto demanded as he pushed her face against the pillow while using her hair as reigns to help him thrust into her rosebud.

"FIne, I wAnt you tOOO fuUCk meEEE!" Satsuki moaned as he exploded inside her anus and collapsed on the bed with the aura and wings withdrawing into his body, while Izumi released her arms.

 ***Bad Boy End***

*OPTIONAL CHOICE*

 ***Good Boy Start***

"What if I choose the Good Boy Option?" Naruto asked as Izumi sat him on the bed and stripped off his shirt, then closed the leather collar around his neck with a rope connecting from the leather to her hand.

"Then you'll listen to me. Good Boy's listen, alright." Izumi declared as she released the zippers on her waist, exposing her naked pussy to him.

"W-what do I do sensei?" Naruto asked, causing her to tap his head with her riding crop.

"Refer to me as either Mistress or Mistress Izumi, and I want you to lick. My. Pussy. Understand?" Izumi asked as he stated his affirmation before he began to demonstrate his unknown skills as a cunniliguist.

"Mmmm. Good, now lie down. I expect you to follow my orders, you wouldn't want to be a **bad boy** , would you?" Izumi 'asked' as she ground her privates across his firm, childish chest while gripping his crotch.

"Y-yes Mistress Izumi." Naruto stated while she slid upwards to rest against his face in a modified 69 position.

"Good, now~ keep licking, and I might help your _not so little~_ friend here." Izumi informed her as she gave his tip a brief kiss.

"Yeth mistreth." Naruto vibrated from beneath the lady as his tongue examined the inside of her while he started humming.

"GooO~d, Good boy. And Good boy's get to have **fun**." Izumi purred as she bent down and ran her tongue along the length of his member, while she came upon his face.

"Im closth Mistreth!" Naruto warned as she moved from his face, and positioned herself hovering above his nigh bursting tool.

"Then allow your mistress to treat you~." Izumi declared as she _slowly_ dropped on his private, and slowly began to ride him.  
"I'm... I'm close..." he repeated as snow white energy seeped out of him as his equipment began to quiver violently.

"Cum, your mistress wants to feel your sperm." Izumi declared as he rapid fired streams inside her, triggering her orgasm. Releasing his energy into the air, and unlocked his collar.

 ***Good Boy End***

"Th-hat was ..." Naruto muttered as a leather girl reclothed him and began tidying up the messes and stains.

"Quite the spectacle Izumi declared as she stripped off any remnants of clothing from herself and sister, before dragging them into the shower positioned in the corner.

"W-what happened to me?" Naruto asked as he walked over to the shower, and sat down next to the vertically enclosed room.

"I believe it is because of your sisters influencing you." Satsuki blushed from her position beside her sister as the shota tilted his head.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked as Izumi patted his head.  
"Right, amnesia. Each of your sisters represent each end of the spectrum. Kuroka represents carnal pleasures, and such desires linked to devils. While Shiroko embodies the purity and divinity of angels. So each of them tries to sway you their side, and you'll have to choose what way you want to go." the sensei explained as she gave him a nose boop. "So which way will you choose?"

*End*


End file.
